No One Else
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: This God, This being, This Creature belong to him...and No One Else.     A creepy tale produced by my weird brain, told in drabbles.
1. UNSATISFIED

**No One Else**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Harry Potter, but I do own this collection of drabbles, my ideas, and OCs that will be used for their purpose and sooner or later killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Game(s): **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII

**Pairing(s): **(One-sided) Hojo/ [Jenova!] Harry Potter, (Future) Sephiroth/Harry Potter, etc.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Rape, etc.

**Genre(s): **Drama, Fantasy, Occult, Supernatural, etc.

**Summary: **No matter how much time it took, he would make this creature want him and only him. After all, he had been in love with it since the first time he had seen those mako green eyes. He wouldn't allow anyone to get their hands on the cold being in front of him, and would use all at his disposal to keep it that way.

**A/N: **Well this is a little something that I am doing before I start working on a new Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII Xover, with the new idea of Harry being Jenova. Thought it would be awesome and hopefully, you all won't be creeped out by Hojo's obsessive thoughts, and the whole thing with him getting laid. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of this creepy tale of mine.

* * *

**Report 01: UNSATISFIED**

* * *

"Ah!"

Pants escaped plump pink lips as the obvious pleasure he was giving him seemed to reach new heights as he hit a certain bundle of nerves with a sharp and deep thrust. A smirk of satisfaction slithered onto the scientist's face as he took in the beautiful specimen in front of him. Really, despite the fact that it wasn't human, its body was very much human-like. Looking down over his glasses, his dark eyes trailed down the body laid out underneath him. Messy white shoulder blade-length hair lay in disarray around his head on the smooth operating table. Baby soft pale skin flushed a light pink, and cold Mako green eyes were hazy with ecstasy. The restraints that were keeping those delicate hands tied up above his head dug into his wrists, as he continued to try and get himself free.

"You know that you won't get free from those, I've made sure to have them enforced to be able to hold you…you can thank your _**son**_ for helping us develop those."

Instantly those eyes locked onto his, and all emotion was wiped from his face. The glow in those eyes told him everything about how it felt with that statement. Rage, sorrow, regret, and promise of something he didn't know. He had a good idea, as they had been like this for such a long time. Leaning forward, he brought a hand up to grasp the other male's chin and brought him up into a harsh kiss. Moaning into the kiss, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the delicious taste that assaulted his tongue as he ravished the moist cavern.

While the other made no noise, he allowed himself to enjoy his actions.

After all, who wouldn't feel accomplished by having a literal god under their hands?

Slamming once again into the tight body under him, he used his other hand to keep the specimen's hips still and continued his pace. Every time a moan came from the slender being, he felt satisfaction like no other. He kept thrusting over and over hitting that spot, that seemed to cause the alien to become dazed. Not much later, its walls tightened around him and he was forced into an orgasm. Falling forward onto the panting male, he looked down in order to see the expression he was always looking for at the end.

Unfortunately, he was met with the eyes and an expression that could freeze the very bowels of hell.

If he had a heart, it would've sunk at the obvious hatred directed at him.

But the only thing he could feel was unsatisfied.

* * *

**Well that is the end of that. It's onto the next chapter now. **


	2. UNABLE

**No One Else**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Harry Potter, but I do own this collection of drabbles, my ideas, and OCs that will be used for their purpose and sooner or later killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Game(s): **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII

**Pairing(s): **(One-sided) Hojo/ [Jenova!] Harry Potter, (Future) Sephiroth/Harry Potter, etc.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Rape, etc.

**Genre(s): **Drama, Fantasy, Occult, Supernatural, etc.

**Summary: **No matter how much time it took, he would make this creature want him and only him. After all, he had been in love with it since the first time he had seen those mako green eyes. He wouldn't allow anyone to get their hands on the cold being in front of him, and would use all at his disposal to keep it that way.

**A/N: **Well this is a the second installment in this creepy little tale of mine. I bet most of you are freaked out by this, but it is helping me get in the mood for the epic length fanfic that I am cooking up. Plus it's just something that I can play around with, as well as make updates quickly on like Step Ya Game Up...which I need to update by the way...LOL! I hope that you all enjoy...or at least make it through this short chapter! XD

* * *

**Report 02: UNABLE**

It has been a long time since he had wanted to talk to anyone, and as Hojo watched him talk to the newest scientist on his team, Hojo had to keep himself from plunging a needle into the man's neck. He could see why _**his**_ specimen was talking to this boy; the young scientist was very handsome after all. Dirty blonde hair, honey brown eyes, and the golden tanned and toned body betrayed his coming from Costa de Sol. At first sight, you would think that he was one of the many people coming to enter the SOLDIER program, but no he was the new scientist assigned to his team.

Gritting his teeth, he watched as a certain gleam entered the specimen's eyes as the young man talked to him as he continued his examination. Rage surged through his veins as he watched him lift his delicate foot up and place it into the man's large hands with a coy smile. As much as he would love to just murder the man, he knew that he was being watched very carefully after the last one had gone missing.

Slouching in the shadows, he could only watch as _**his**_ specimen flirted with the man. For right now he couldn't do anything. Right now, he would be unable to show that it belonged to him and no one else.

* * *

**Well that is the end of that. It's onto the next chapter now. **


	3. UNATTRACTIVE

**No One Else**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Harry Potter, but I do own this collection of drabbles, my ideas, and OCs that will be used for their purpose and sooner or later killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Game(s): **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII

**Pairing(s): **(One-sided) Hojo/ [Jenova!] Harry Potter, (Future) Sephiroth/Harry Potter, etc.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Rape, etc.

**Genre(s): **Drama, Fantasy, Occult, Supernatural, etc.

**Summary: **No matter how much time it took, he would make this creature want him and only him. After all, he had been in love with it since the first time he had seen those mako green eyes. He wouldn't allow anyone to get their hands on the cold being in front of him, and would use all at his disposal to keep it that way.

**A/N: **Some of you may be annoyed with the short chapters, but I am pretty damn sure I said that these were drabbles. If you got a problem with it then you can just leave. LOL Because, if you are wanting longer chapters, then you are going to have to wait for the real fic that shall be coming out soon. I'll inform you sometime during these drabbles of when it will be making it's premiere.

* * *

**Report 03: UNATTRACTIVE**

He knew that he wasn't handsome, or seen as remotely desirable by a majority of other people. This was something he had come to accept and known for a very long time. He hadn't ever really care much for looks, and was more interested in his experiments and career to worry about trying to woo anyone. Even Lucrecia Crescent, a beautiful woman herself, had been drawn to him by his brain. A fact which he had taken pride in, since he had beaten the extremely handomse Vincent Valentine for her hand.

But as he watched those mako green eyes trail the body of the handsome SOLDIERs that were guarding the transport. Hojo cursed his genes that he had inherited from his father, as he watched the male lick his lips as he basically eye-fucked them. Clenching his fists, he looked at the two 3rd class SOLDIERS and decided that he could always use more test subjects. After he was done with them, he wondered if the white-haired specimen would consider them even more unattractive then him?

* * *

**Well that is the end of that. It's onto the next chapter now. **


	4. UNAPPRECIATED

**No One Else**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Harry Potter, but I do own this collection of drabbles, my ideas, and OCs that will be used for their purpose and sooner or later killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Game(s): **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII

**Pairing(s): **(One-sided) Hojo/ [Jenova!] Harry Potter, (Future) Sephiroth/Harry Potter, etc.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Rape, etc.

**Genre(s): **Drama, Fantasy, Occult, Supernatural, etc.

**Summary: **No matter how much time it took, he would make this creature want him and only him. After all, he had been in love with it since the first time he had seen those mako green eyes. He wouldn't allow anyone to get their hands on the cold being in front of him, and would use all at his disposal to keep it that way.

**A/N: **Wow, I am surprised that I am still working on this, but this only shows me that I am obviously very intrigued with this new idea of mine. 8D I hope that you all enjoy this chapter like the others, and hopefully I get more reviews TT_TT

* * *

**Report 04: UNAPPRECIATED**

* * *

The soft look that always appeared on the specimen's face, every time he had talked about his son's progress outside of the Shinra walls didn't sit right with Hojo. Green eyes stared at the video feed of the silver-haired general as he was given a reward from the President of ShinRa longingly. Seeing this, the scientist couldn't help the twinge that he felt in his chest. When the General of the SOLDIER program was called up to speak, the look of longing was still there, but love and pride was added to the mix. A beautiful smile formed on the being's ethereal face, and the scowl on Hojo's own deepened.

He was not jealous of his creation. After all, if it hadn't been for him the silver-haired man would've never made it to the position he was in now. Surely, the white-haired figure knew this, and so shouldn't he be looking at him with that same look?

* * *

**Well that is the end of that. It's onto the next chapter now. **


	5. UNWIND

**No One Else**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Harry Potter, but I do own this collection of drabbles, my ideas, and OCs that will be used for their purpose and sooner or later killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Game(s): **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII

**Pairing(s): **(One-sided) Hojo/ [Jenova!] Harry Potter, (Future) Sephiroth/Harry Potter, etc.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Rape, etc.

**Genre(s): **Drama, Fantasy, Occult, Supernatural, etc.

**Summary: **No matter how much time it took, he would make this creature want him and only him. After all, he had been in love with it since the first time he had seen those mako green eyes. He wouldn't allow anyone to get their hands on the cold being in front of him, and would use all at his disposal to keep it that way.

**A/N: **God Hojo is such a creeper! I just can't help but imagine him lurking in the shadows waiting to leap at some poor unsuspecting person! D8 He seriously freaks me out a lot. Anyway, here is the next installment!

* * *

**Report 05: UNWIND**

* * *

Gripping the specimen's silky snow white locks, the scientist moaned as its walls tightened around him. His glasses slipped down his nose as he leaned forward and tried to plant a kiss on the being's swollen lips. But missed and began nipping at the pale expanse of its neck as it moved its head to the side, in order to avoid the kiss. Ignoring the defiant move, he allowed himself to indulge in the luscious body that was underneath him.

He would of course pay him back for it later, but he was too busy ravishing the male creature. Loosing himself in the sensations that he was getting, he never noticed the cold Mako green eyes that glared at him. All the while Hojo was in his own world where the other willing gave himself to Hojo to be used in order to help the latter unwind.

* * *

**Well that is the end of that. It's onto the next chapter now. **


	6. UNAFFECTED

**No One Else**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Harry Potter, but I do own this collection of drabbles, my ideas, and OCs that will be used for their purpose and sooner or later killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Game(s): **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII

**Pairing(s): **(One-sided) Hojo/ [Jenova!] Harry Potter, (Future) Sephiroth/Harry Potter, etc.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Rape, etc.

**Genre(s): **Drama, Fantasy, Occult, Supernatural, etc.

**Summary: **No matter how much time it took, he would make this creature want him and only him. After all, he had been in love with it since the first time he had seen those mako green eyes. He wouldn't allow anyone to get their hands on the cold being in front of him, and would use all at his disposal to keep it that way.

**A/N: **I think that I will probably do 6 chapters from Harry's POV next before getting back to Hojo...I'm sure that you are all wondering what he is thinking during this time. Let me know what you think of this idea in a review. The content of the next six chapters is all up to you! 8D

* * *

**Report 06: UNAFFECTED**

* * *

Nothing he did made the other react in any way. No matter how many experiments that he ran it through, the specimen didn't make a sound nor did his apathetic face twitch. He could stick multiple needles in him, cut off his fingers and toes, and still nothing seemed to move him. Scowling, Hojo glanced over at the being in frustration.

Was there nothing he could do to make the thing react?

Why despite everything he did, the ethereal white-haired creature seem so unaffected?

* * *

**Well that is the end of that. It's onto the next chapter now. **


	7. UNWILLING

**No One Else**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Harry Potter, but I do own this collection of drabbles, my ideas, and OCs that will be used for their purpose and sooner or later killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Game(s): **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII

**Pairing(s): **(One-sided) Hojo/ [Jenova!] Harry Potter, (Future) Sephiroth/Harry Potter, etc.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Rape, etc.

**Genre(s): **Drama, Fantasy, Occult, Supernatural, etc.

**Summary: **No matter how much time it took, he would make this creature want him and only him. After all, he had been in love with it since the first time he had seen those mako green eyes. He wouldn't allow anyone to get their hands on the cold being in front of him, and would use all at his disposal to keep it that way.

**A/N: **Can't say that I'm not happy with the amount of reviews that I've gotten, because that would be a lie. XD Today is officially the day I begin working on the Full-length story that this was inspired from. I hope that you all look out for it. If you haven't seen it, I had placed some information on my profile! Go check it out if interested!

* * *

**Report 07: UNWILLING**

* * *

Forcing himself not to grit his teeth as the bastard tightened the straps holding him down, his green eyes momentarily flashed with pure hatred. He could feel Hojo's dark eyes tracing his lithe and slender body with an obsessive stare that quite frankly just pissed him. Despite the struggles against him, the scientist, it seemed, wouldn't be deterred from his plans. Several syringes were plunged into his thighs and arms, and he didn't even flinch.

Sadly enough he was very used to this kind of treatment, and so wasn't affected by a the number of needles being plunged into his body. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall into a meditative state. He could practically feel the giddiness from the asshole, who seemed to think that he was submitting. Mentally smirking, he then sensed him about to plunge another needle in the middle of his chest, and he brought his magic in front of his chest.

The clanging of metal hitting his force field and the squawk the leapt from the man's mouth as the needle almost pelted Hojo in the face caused a small grin to form on his face. He would never let him forget that he was an unwilling participant in this little scientist game of his.

And he always will be.

* * *

**Well that is the end of that. It's onto the next chapter now. **


	8. UNANSWERABLE

**No One Else**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Harry Potter, but I do own this collection of drabbles, my ideas, and OCs that will be used for their purpose and sooner or later killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Game(s): **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII

**Pairing(s): **(One-sided) Hojo/ [Jenova!] Harry Potter, (Future) Sephiroth/Harry Potter, etc.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Rape, etc.

**Genre(s): **Drama, Fantasy, Occult, Supernatural, etc.

**Summary: **No matter how much time it took, he would make this creature want him and only him. After all, he had been in love with it since the first time he had seen those mako green eyes. He wouldn't allow anyone to get their hands on the cold being in front of him, and would use all at his disposal to keep it that way.

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 8 of this little drabble fic. I'll be going right back to Hojo soon, though it will be the last chapter at about 15. LOL I should be done with Chapter 1 of the full-length fic before I finish this.

* * *

**Report 08: UNANSWERABLE**

* * *

It had been so long since he had talked about the scientists that he had actually gave a damn about, and he wasn't going to deny the curious newbie about all those he had befriended. The first being Gast, whom was the very one who had found him in that mountain all those years ago. He was a very kind and inquisitive man, and was honestly very interested in who he believed was a Cetra. While he wasn't wrong, despite what the Cetra had said in their useless drabble, he was also the Master of Death. Those pompous assholes were right in one regard, as he was the Harbinger of Death, but he didn't just randomly go to planets and just destroy them for fun.

Those planets that he had destroyed fates were already determined, and he was sent to do his job.

Shaking his head, he got back on track with the conversation.

He always wondered why exactly the Cetra were complete and utter idiots, but then as he went onto the answer the original question asked. He realized that it just like how he got to where he was now was just one of those unanswerable questions.

* * *

**Well that is the end of that. It's onto the next chapter now. **


	9. UNADULTERATED

**No One Else**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Harry Potter, but I do own this collection of drabbles, my ideas, and OCs that will be used for their purpose and sooner or later killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Game(s): **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII

**Pairing(s): **(One-sided) Hojo/ [Jenova!] Harry Potter, (Future) Sephiroth/Harry Potter, etc.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Rape, etc.

**Genre(s): **Drama, Fantasy, Occult, Supernatural, etc.

**Summary: **No matter how much time it took, he would make this creature want him and only him. After all, he had been in love with it since the first time he had seen those mako green eyes. He wouldn't allow anyone to get their hands on the cold being in front of him, and would use all at his disposal to keep it that way.

**A/N: **Mwahaha! Here with Chapter 9! I can't wait to read your reviews! I'll be back soon with the next three chapters.

* * *

**Report 09: UNADULTERATED**

**

* * *

**

Saying that he hated Hojo was like saying the Sun was a gigantic ball of flames in the middle of their solar system. It was obvious. He just didn't feel like showing it in order to give the man any satisfaction. After all, not much has been able to move him in any way for the past couple of years, and he suspected that this frustrated the man beyond anything else. The Harbinger of Death felt nothing but pure unadulterated hated for the wannabe scientist, and that will never change.

No matter how much the bastard thought he could change that.

* * *

**Well that is the end of that. It's onto the next chapter now. **


	10. UNAUTHORIZED

**No One Else**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Harry Potter, but I do own this collection of drabbles, my ideas, and OCs that will be used for their purpose and sooner or later killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Game(s): **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII

**Pairing(s): **(One-sided) Hojo/ [Jenova!] Harry Potter, (Future) Sephiroth/Harry Potter, etc.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Rape, etc.

**Genre(s): **Drama, Fantasy, Occult, Supernatural, etc.

**Summary: **No matter how much time it took, he would make this creature want him and only him. After all, he had been in love with it since the first time he had seen those mako green eyes. He wouldn't allow anyone to get their hands on the cold being in front of him, and would use all at his disposal to keep it that way.

**A/N: **Well this is a little something that I am doing before I start working on a new Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII Xover, with the new idea of Harry being Jenova. Thought it would be awesome and hopefully, you all won't be creeped out by Hojo's obsessive thoughts. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of this creepy tale of mine.

* * *

**Report 10: UNAUTHORIZED**

* * *

The moment he felt that one man's life coming close to its end, he knew it was time for him to finally intervene. Hojo was bitching about the two specimens that had ran off though they were failures. A grim look stole across his face, as he knew that was false in regards to the blond one that had enough strength to throw his brainwashed son into the mako pools below where the false self laid. Clenching the armrests, he allowed himself to feel rage at the false one at controlling son and Hojo for planning this. Gritting his teeth, his eyes began to glow and the electronics of the room began fluctuating ominously.

"What is going on here?"

Many of his assistants scrambled to find the problem, and only one had seemed to turn towards him. Her eyes widened in shock as his eyes had to have been completely green by that time. "Sir! The Specimen is the one causing this!" A smirk slithered onto his beautiful face as he watched the scientist snapped his head in his direction with shocked eyes.

"I…have grown very tired of this game."

With a twitch of his hand, everyone in the room was thrown into the surrounding walls and held in place. Some screamed or made sounds of pain as his hand twitched again, and a forced seemed to tightened around them. Not paying them a bit of attention, glowing green eyes glanced down at the restraints and they were eradicated. Placing his hands flat on the armrests, he shakily stood up on his legs after such a long time. He was practically a god, but like any other being that has been inactive besides a scarce few walks would be a little unstable.

Calve-length hair fluttered about his form, and he snorted as he brought his hand to grasp the long strands. Releasing them, he decided that he would take of it later. Keeping his hold on the scientists, he snapped his fingers and all of their heads besides Hojo's snapped to the side with a resounding crack that echoed throughout the lab. Dropping his hand, their bodies dropped to the ground and half-lidded emerald eyes pinned the petrified Hojo with a unreadable emotion.

"The time that I ended this had been way past due, and I advise you to not get any ideas of pursuing me…otherwise I will decide to collect your debt prematurely."

Shaking on his spot on the floor, the terrified and yet awed scientist blinked and the other was gone.

The true Jenova, the _**true **_Harbringer of Death had flown the coop. Gritting his teeth, he punched the floor as rage filled him. All this time, he should've known that the being could've left any time he had wanted. Ignoring the bodies that were laying around him, he shakily stood up. It seemed that the time had come for him to make some unauthorized projects of his known. He would bring his prized specimen back, no matter the cost!

* * *

Looking up into the sky, Zack could see Angeal looking down at him regretfully. "What do you mean it isn't my time yet?" His mentor only smiled before another presence made itself known . "That would be because you have been chosen for a very important task." Glowing blue eyes widened in recognition of the voice that he had heard those few years ago before he became a SOLDIER. Turning around, a gasp left him as he stared at the petite figure who he would randomly meet on the roof of the ShinRa during the full moons.

"You?"

A smirk slithered onto his beautiful face as he chuckled lightly. "Yes, it is me…and like I said all those years ago, you have been appointed to a very special position…due to this you are not meant to die this day." Brushing his long silver hair over his shoulder, the smaller male looked at him with serious green eyes. "Saving the savior of the planet, you have fulfilled the first task set before you…now your new task will begin." Holding his hand out to him, his smirk turned into a small smile and his eyes glowed brightly.

"You may call me Jenova, and the task chosen for you is to become my one of my true Knights."

* * *

**Well once again that is the end of that. The next one will be longer than this one, so I hope you will wait for it. **


	11. UNACCEPTABLE

**No One Else**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Harry Potter, but I do own this collection of drabbles, my ideas, and OCs that will be used for their purpose and sooner or later killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Game(s): **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII

**Pairing(s): **(One-sided) Hojo/ [Jenova!] Harry Potter, (Future) Sephiroth/Harry Potter, etc.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Rape, etc.

**Genre(s): **Drama, Fantasy, Occult, Supernatural, etc.

**Summary: **No matter how much time it took, he would make this creature want him and only him. After all, he had been in love with it since the first time he had seen those mako green eyes. He wouldn't allow anyone to get their hands on the cold being in front of him, and would use all at his disposal to keep it that way.

**A/N: **Well this is a little something that I am doing before I start working on a new Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII Xover, with the new idea of Harry being Jenova. Thought it would be awesome and hopefully, you all won't be creeped out by Hojo's obsessive thoughts. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of this creepy tale of mine.

* * *

**First Step: UNACCEPTABLE**

* * *

Long white locks floated behind _Jenova_ as he practically glided across the ground. Really, Zack couldn't believe that the very boy he had held strange conversations with as a cadet was the one who saved him from death. Not to mention, him possessing the same name as Sephiroth's supposed mother held. The name that he knew him by was the one he had been told on those full moon nights. "So that name you told me back then…was it ever your true name?"

For a moment he stopped and he glanced over his shoulder with half-lidded mako green eyes. A small sad smile formed on his pretty face, and Zack felt his cheeks heat up.

"Of course, that was the name that I was called by at birth…I didn't lie to you Zack."

Turning his attention back towards the night sky that held the full moon, He allowed a nostalgic smile to form on his face. "It's funny that we are once again talking under the moonlight…I honestly hadn't expected this turn of events." Spinning around on the ball of his foot, he faced the spiky-haired soldier with a warm smile. "But I'm happy that you were the one chosen for me." Zack of course was a little uncertain as to what was going on.

Everything just seemed to be going to hell in a hand basket, first Angeal and Genesis defect, Lazard following after them, Angeal dies, Genesis goes missing, the mission to Nibelheim…

Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but feel shame at what happened to the village. Despite being a SOLDIER he wasn't able to make much difference, and stop Sephiroth. His little buddy Cloud had done that, and he hadn't even been doped up with mako yet! Now, he was out there somewhere, and had his Buster Sword…Angeal's Buster Sword…

"Jenova…_Harrison_…"

Instantly, the other's green eyes were on him. Fidgeting slightly from the intense gaze, the spiky-haired SOLDIER couldn't help but realize just how bizarre this is. After all, he hadn't ever truly expected to see the other male again. This was especially a truth to him when he had seen him walk away into Hojo's labs. As if sensing his inner turmoil, the petite pale-haired boy practically hovered over towards him.

"Don't worry, I will explain everything…but right now, you need to be armed."

Moving forward, a small gasp slipped from his lips as he fell forward. Instantly, Zack shot forward and caught him before he hit the dried and cracked ground underneath them. As he was brought up into Zack's arms bridal style, a small chuckle slipped past his lips. Looking at his hands with a sad smile, he closed his eyes and leaned into his Knight's comforting embrace.

"It seems that not only is my body out of shape, but my powers as well – it seems that I had humored Hojo longer than I should have."

Wrapping his arms around Zack's neck, he pressed his nose into the man's skin. "We will need to make it to Nibelheim in order to save Sephiroth, and then plan what it is that we need to do next." Nodding, Zack gasped as powerful wave energy was forced into his body, and his whole body tingled. Looking down the small male in his arms, he was surprised to see that he was in fact sleeping soundly. Shuffling the small body in his arms into a more comfortable grip, the violet eyed soldier sighed as he began trudging forward.

At the moment, he didn't really know what was going on but felt that it was just better to wait until he was given a full explanation. It was obvious that it would most likely be after they got Sephiroth out of the reactor in Nibelheim, and that was something that he didn't know how to feel about at all. The man had destroyed an entire village due to him throwing a temper tantrum, but he couldn't help but hope that the man had regained even a bit of his sanity. He was one of his only ties to his teacher and his old life after all as a SOLDIER.

Sighing, he steeled himself for what was ahead.

* * *

End of Chapter 11

* * *

Finally, I am finished with this chapter. You have no idea how much I had struggled through this, but hopefully it won't be like that for the next chapter. Especially with it being the final chapter. Yes everyone, I am finally near the end of something lol XD. Though it is a drabble fic I am very proud of being able to say that I officially finished something. It would really encourage me to begin finishing other fics. Plus it marks the beginning of _**The Truth of the Calamity**_ coming out. Hopefully you are all looking forward to it. The last chapter will be long, about 4,000 words if I'm that lucky.

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


End file.
